Puzzle Pieces
by astudyinotters
Summary: Based off the 3.05 episode "First Time".  This is what happens when the two go back to Blaine's house for the night.  Some parts are inspired by Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream".


**A/N: Okay, so I was totally hit by this plot bunny full force as I watched "First Time". The whole episode was done so beautifully, and I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy this oneshot, even though it's not as graphic as some of my other works. And as always, please leave a review. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, and/or the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.**

**WARNING: First time love making between two virgin boys. If malexmale relationships bother you, I don't know how you got here, but turn away before you become uncomfortable.**

**This scene begins on the stage as Kurt and Blaine are ending their conversation after West Side Story.**

"No, I want to go to your house," Kurt said, looking at me with a startling intensity.

"Okay," I replied, understanding exactly what Kurt wanted. My heart was pounding, and I was so glad I hadn't placed my boyfriend's hand over my heart; I didn't want to freak him out with my nervousness. The drive to my house was filled with anticipation and small amounts of sexual tension, but everything seemed to melt away the moment my bedroom door closed behind me. Then, there was only Kurt.

"I love you," I said, resting my hands on Kurt's waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, leaning into my touch. The gentle glide of lips and tongue slowly escalated and our hands began wandering across shoulders, down backs, and up arms. Clothes were being shed until we were each left in one shirt, our boxers, and our pants.

"Lie with me?" I asked, pulling away form my boyfriend to clear the pillows from my bed and turn down the covers. A few, short moments later, Kurt had turned on a few lamps and joined me, our bodies turned towards each other.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured, bringing a hand up to trace the lines of Kurt's cheekbone. He flushed at my words.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself," he said, resting his hand over my heart, gently stroking the skin not covered by my undershirt. Silently, we lay there, enjoying the closeness. Our moment grew when Kurt grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart. Beaming, he gently tapped along to my heartbeat, causing my eyes to widen when I realized our heats were beating in sync.

Words weren't needed anymore, the two of us following our instincts, leaning in to press our lips together again. This time, when hands roamed they weren't limited by clothes. Our shirts were bypassed as hands roamed over skin, tracing over muscles, raising gooseflesh in their wake. My undershirt quickly bunched up and then was removed, Kurt's top following soon after.

"Love you," I whispered, running my hands down Kurt's naked chest.

"Love you too," he replied, running his hands along my sides before bringing them to my chest, tangling his fingers in the smattering of dark, coarse hair he found there.

"Is it okay?" I asked, hoping my boyfriend wasn't turned off.

"It's more than okay. Can't way I was expecting it, but it's very _you_, Blaine," Kurt replied, twirling the short strands around his fingers. Breathing a sigh of relief, I gently rubbed at Kurt's lower back.

"Remember how you asked me about granting our hands visas?" I asked, playing with my lover's waistband.

"Of course I remember," Kurt replied, smiling down at me.

"Well, do you think maybe we could use those visas tonight?" I asked, suddenly very nervous and hyperaware of Kurt's position on top of me.

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm ready to go all the way, but I _do_ know that I'm ready for more," he replied, smiling softly at me.

I found myself smiling like an idiot at my boyfriend's response, consequently leaning up to press our lips together again. As soon as Kurt's tongue swiped across my lips, I knew it was okay to finally allow my hands permission to travel south and feel out the globes of Kurt's perfect ass.

Squeezing slightly caused a surprised, breathy gasp, Kurt pulling away from the kiss to focus solely on the feel of my touch. "Blaine," he groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"God, Kurt," I murmured, breathing in the scent and feel of my boyfriend. "You feel so good."

"Feels good to finally have your hands on me," Kurt whispered, leaning down to kiss along my neck.

"I just wish it could be without these skintight jeans," I commented, smiling into my boyfriend's neck, relishing in the tiny chuckle Kurt emitted.

"Then take them off," he said, pulling away from me just enough to give me access. For a few moments, I just gawked at Kurt. We hadn't discussed loosing the pants around each other before, but the moment felt right. Very slowly, my hands glided around to the front of Kurt's waistband, popping the button and easing the zipper down, being careful not to snag it on my boyfriend's stirring erection. I had to roll us over so I could tug them down Kurt's legs, pressing sweet kissed into the newly revealed skin as I worked.

"Blaine," he whispered, his arms open wide for me, asking me to return to him.

"Kurt," I said, carefully folding his pants before crawling back up the bed to settle next to him.

"What about you?" he asked, resting his hands on my sides, fingers dipping down slightly beneath my waistband. I found myself breathless when I realized what Kurt wanted. The look he was giving me was so full of adoration, trust, and love. Love. We had loved each other for an entire year, but I was so clueless at first.

"Yeah, take them off," I replied, staring into my boyfriend's ever changing eyes. Right now, they were the most beautiful I'd ever seen them; a light, clear blue that showed me everything Kurt was thinking and feeling. He quickly popped the button and unzipped my pants before yanking them off my legs with a careful urgency only Kurt could manage. When he rejoined me, he laid on top of me, cupping my face with one of his hands.

"I want you," he breathed, locking his eyes to mine.

"How do you want me?" I asked, needing to hear exactly what Kurt wanted. I loved this boy so much, and I didn't ever want to hurt him.

"I want you in me, Blaine. I love you so much, and I'm ready," he replied, his gaze certain. Smiling, I leaned up and kissed my boyfriend with all the passion and love I could muster, gently rolling us over.

"Stay here, I have to go get some things," I said, pulling away from the kiss and Kurt entirely. I had bought condoms and lube about a month ago, but never put them in my nightstand for fear of my parents or Kurt finding them. I didn't want Kurt to think I was pressuring him into sex, but I just wanted to have them on hand, just in case. When I returned, Kurt was spread out for me, palming his erection through his boxers.

"Sorry I was gone so long, baby," I said, climbing back on the bed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"It's okay. I understand why you left," he said, smiling up at me. I carefully set the small bottle of lube and the condom on my pillow before resting my hands on my boyfriend's hips, tracing small circles in the flesh there.

"You are so beautiful, I can't get over it. How in the world are you mine?" I asked, leaning down to kiss at the curves and dips of my boyfriend's chest.

"I'm yours because I love you. No other reason would be good enough," Kurt replied, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," I commented, placing a kiss just over the top of his boxers. "Can I?" I asked, hooking my fingers under the edge.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, biting his lip nervously.

"Hey, none of that. You're so wonderful. Being embarrassed is not allowed here," I said, pausing my actions to properly kiss Kurt, reminding him of how much I love him.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered, looping his arms around my neck, gently stroking the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Don't be sorry. I love you, and I feel so special that I'm the one you're sharing this with," I said, smiling at my lover. Tears were gathering at the corners of Kurt's eyes, but he wasn't upset, instead, he was so happy that his feelings were overflowing. We fell into silence then, trusting our bodies to speak for us, and as I pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips, I pulled his boxers down, finally allowing myself to see all of the boy I loved.

Once Kurt was naked, I pulled away from him so that I could just _look_ at the expanse of creamy, lean skin. My hands traced down his chest gripping slightly at his hipbones before continuing their path downward to feel out pale thighs, muscular calves, and tickle at the arches of Kurt's feet. My hands retraced their path up to his hips once more before pulling off of him completely so I could shed my own boxers.

This is it. Once these are gone, there won't be any barriers left between Kurt and I. This is the part that makes it so intimate, the baring of yourself completely to someone else. Taking a deep breath, I crawled back on the bed for the last time, completely naked, and completely ready to give myself to the boy beneath me.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, reaching out his hands to touch me, starting with my shoulders and trailing down, feeling out the lower dip of my back before gliding over the swell of my ass and around to the top of my treasure trail. "Can I?" he asked, locking his eyes with mine once more.

"You can do whatever you want," I replied, smiling softly. Kurt returned the smile before lowering his gaze, trailing his hand down the path of hair until he reached my cock, wrapping his hand around my length and stroking a few times. It felt so different from my own hand, but it was so much _better_ because it was Kurt doing it.

"Can I touch you too?" I asked, one of my hands trailing lower to stroke at my boyfriend's length. I had dreamed about doing this with Kurt for months, and now that it was happening, I wanted to memorize every inch of his body, every sound he made, and how exactly he felt when our bodies finally become one.

"Yeah. Blaine, I'm yours," he replied, his voice breathy. We gently touched each other for a while, feeling out what the other liked and where they liked to be touched. Locking our eyes again, I pulled my hand from Kurt's cock and trailed it between his legs, gently spreading his legs so that I could have more access to his entrance.

"This okay, or do you want me to bottom?" I asked, gently stroking over the dusky, pink skin there.

"Oh, Blaine! It's fine," he breathed, gasping a little bit. Before continuing, I reached for the lube, popped the cap, and drizzled some onto my fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. I didn't want to hurt Kurt, especially in such an intimate and sensitive place.

"Ready?" I asked, rubbing a slickened finger around his pucker, gently coaxing the muscles to relax.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Blaine," Kurt replied, spreading his legs even more. Nodding, I pressed lightly against the hole, watching in fascination as my finger disappeared inside. Part of me was actually _inside_ Kurt, and that thought alone blew my mind.

I slowly worked my way from one finger to two, and finally to three, making sure my boyfriend was stretched out enough before pulling my fingers out and wiping them on my sheets. When I looked up at Kurt again, he held the condom packet in his hand, and was opening it. I was surprised when he sat up and gently rolled it over my length, pinching the top a bit like he was supposed to before laying back down, pressing the bottle of lube in my hands. Soon, I was slicked up and was pressed against Kurt's entrance, one hand on his hip, the other guiding my cock.

"I love you," I murmured, leaning down to kiss him as I pushed in. We went slowly, both reeling from the fact that we were finally one.

"Love you too," Kurt murmured moments later, once I was all the way inside of him and the initial pain had subsided. "You can move."

Slowly, I pulled most of the way out, leaving just the head of my cock inside, before thrusting forward, groaning at the sensation. Kurt was so tight and warm, and I wanted to do this forever. Our pace increased as time passed, both loosing ourselves in the overwhelming waves of passion, of trust, and of love. Kurt and I weren't just having sex like so many couples, we were truly making love, and it was so beautiful.

"Kurt, I'm so close," I moaned, dropping my head to his shoulder.

"M-me too," he panted, throwing his head back. "Please, Blaine."

"Please what?" I asked, pulling back so that I could look at him.

"Cum with me," he groaned, pulling me in for a kiss. We came just moments later, Kurt just before me. When we came down from our post-orgasm high, we both started laughing as I pulled out and cleaned us up, turning off the lights before snuggling under the covers with my lover.

"No regrets?" I asked, entwining my body with Kurt's.

"None. Just love," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave a review!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
